Help me
by Sketch0117
Summary: Fiona and her friends learn the story from a girl that couldn't go to Heaven. one shot


**Hello. Well, I'm in love with supernatural things. So this is my new story.**

**Please read!**

**A/N: In my story, the plot is pretty much the same, just that Fi has a best friend named Zach and he is the one helping her with Paranormal stuff. He is interpreted by Lucas Till. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fiona's POV.

I've always been opened to my spiritual side, even since I was a child. I used to get scared but I always felt strong and blessed for being able to help someone who didn't make it to the next world, even if it meant to get hurt or scared. But as I grew up, the fear became something passing; I only felt it for the moment, and I didn't affect me that much. But _that_ day, the fear came back to me.

It was April, 24th. I found an abandoned house near the Theatre were my Mother used to sing. I asked my mom about it, and she told us that the house got burned down one night, and that everyone of the family died. I instantly felt a connection with the story of the house. The next day I told my best friend Zach if he could help me, and he told me he was going to bring all his equipment for the investigation. I also invited Candy.

When we entered the house through the fire staircase, I could totally feel there were paranormal beings in there, and they didn't make themselves unnoticed. Once we settled in a little table we found in the living room to use the Ouija, we heard some cracking noises all over the stairs and some steps upstairs. Zach went to install the 'ghost cams' in every room, salon, in the staircase, etc. And then we put the tape recorder next to the Ouija board. We used our catholic faith as a weapon against those who are in the plans of attacking us. We prayed 'Our Father' quickly before starting, and the cracking noises got louder. Once we were finished, it was time to start.

For using the Ouija, we all know that there has to be a strong bond between us to find the connection with the beings, so any of us had to predispose on doing the ritual. Zach looked at me and I nodded.

"Is here any spiritual being?" I started, the noises now totally quiet. With our hands over the oracle, it started moving until it reached the word 'yes' in the board. I smiled and looked at Zach, who was smiling too, but once I looked into Candy's eyes, I could see she was frightening.

"Fi, this isn't funny." She said, her voice breaking. I removed one of my hands from the oracle and took one of hers, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Cand, we're together, and it's going to be fine. Just focus on the connection, 'kay?"

"Okay." I let go of her hand and focused again. Zach continued.

"Tell us your name" He said, and the oracle went to the letters K-A-T-I-E. I looked at Zach and he nodded towards me, gesturing me to ask the next question.

"Did you die in the fire?" You would probably think that was obvious, the oracle went to the word 'no'. Candy and Zach both looked at me with confused faces. I frowned, trying to figure that out.

"How did you die?" I asked. The oracle went to the letters O-V-E-R-D-O-S-E. Zach looked at me and said

"Fi, I think I have a better way of communicating" I nodded and took a deep breath before asking

"Can you show us?" Immediately, we were hit with a vision. Like a flashback about the people who lived in the house before the fire. We could see a girl, entering the house with a 40 year-old woman; I think it was her mom. The girl could be 15 years old or so. They lived alone, from what we were able to see. It was at night, and her mom told her

' I'm going to go out, don't wait for me.' And then she got out of the house, so 'Katie' started crying and took sleeping pills from the drawer and started swallowing them. When she realized what she had done, she tried to call someone, but she got unconscious.

The vision ended there. When we came back to our senses, we were still sitting at the table. We looked at each other panting for breath, as if asking each other if we did see the same thing. Candy broke the silence

"Fi, Zach, I'm so sorry, but this is really getting to me." She said shaking her head.

"Okay, Candy, just hold on a second, we have to help her." Zach said taking her hand before she got the chance of standing up. She looked at me, than at Zach. She gave up with a groan and sat up straight again.

"Okay, Katie. Is anyone else here?" I asked, putting my hands in the oracle. It moved to the word 'no'.

"Anyone stayed here after the fire?" Zach asked, and the oracle moved to the word 'no' again. Then Candy cleared her throat, calling our attention.

"I have the next question" She said. Zach and I smiled at her.

"Did you provoke the fire?" She asked, and the oracle started moving around the board slowly, like hesitating, and then it came to the word 'yes'. We looked at each other satisfied; we knew what was making 'Katie' stay in this world for longer. Zach ruffled Candy's hair and we laugh a little. Zach gestured us that he was going to ask the next question.

"Is that why you are still here?" Immediately the oracle went to the word 'yes'. Then the oracle went to the letters P-L-E-A-S-E H-E-L-P M-E. We could see that it wasn't her intention to hurt someone else; she just wanted to get out of this world. We prayed the requiem pray and asked God to take her soul where he deserved to be. In the requiem pray we had to think about her, and concentrate all our happiness in the being we wanted to take to Heaven. And so we did, then we heard footsteps, and we saw Katie wrapped in a bright light, smiling at us. Then she walked towards the door and disappeared there. In that moment we knew she had just gone to Heaven, when she was meant to be. And I've never felt so great in my entire life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please!!!**


End file.
